1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is an optical device primarily for use as a make-up mirror in applying cosmetics. The mirror device permits the user to view herself (or himself) in two images simultaneously, both as a standard mirror image with left and right reversed and as a true non-reversed image such as is perceived by others. Further, the mirror device creates a three dimensional effect and permits removal of ambient light color balance distortions, so as to create images of the viewer more useful and vivid than before.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been said that man's obsession with looking at his image in a mirror is not really so much from desire to see what he looks like, but rather how he appears to others.
Indeed, the entire field of cosmetics for both men and women is based on products, technology and methods of application that will alter or improve the way that others see us. To preview this, the most commonly used device for perceiving how we appear to others is the single plane mirror. While people normally assume that what they see in the single plane mirror is an acurate representation of how they look to others, this is not so. First, the standard plane mirror presents a reversed image. Second, a plane mirror flattens the image, losing an important sense of three-dimensionality, because the traditional mirror does not provide the eyes with true-to-life depth of field. Third, the usual plane mirror will distort the color of both skin and applied cosmetics because the mirror will reflect not only the image but also all the direct and indirect lighting and color tones present in the room.
It is well known that two plane mirrors placed at right angles to each other will provide a "true" non-reversed image. See U.S. Pat. No. 370,623 of September 1887 to Hooker. But there are two basic problems caused by this design. First, it is disconcerting to view an image on two converging planes rather than on a single, flat field, and second, it is difficult to apply make-up because eye to hand motor coordination is accustomed to dealing with the reversals of a plane mirror.
It is also well known in the art to combine a plane mirror with lighting devices having different color balance which purport to create various effect, such as office lighting, candle light or day light, etc. But these products are believed not to be fully successful because their lighting effect is distorted by external lighting sources and by the special lights of the mirror going both to the face and to the mirror rather than only to the face.